First Noel
by breezyyy
Summary: MaxAlec: It's Christmas time in a now free TC. Ties into my other stories, but don't have to read to understand it.


Disclaimer: to late to be witty, don't own, or me don't own songs in here.

AN: Thanks once again for the reviews people and sorry this took so long, it was a bitch to write and with Christmas, things to do and all! I know it doesn't snow in Seattle, but just go with it, this is fan fiction of course so what i say goes and in my world it snows there. So without further ado, the next story, First Noel.

* * *

_First Noel: The Christmas proceeding all the rest_

The cold had swept in from the north, freezing the occupants of Emerald City, a blizzard departing just last night. Snow coated the building, a blinding white blanket tucking in the city people.

This year was Terminal City's 1st Christmas, last year it didn't count since they were in the middle of a siege.

And they were going all out.

A huge ten foot tree stood proud in the middle of Freak nation, dazzling lights of all color snaked around the pine, hand crafted ordainments - made by Joshua a few younger X series - of every shape and size adorned the tree.

But now snow nested a top it all, blanketing their work.

This year was a time of celebration, things were okay - still a little tense between the transiences and the outside world - but for the most part, compromised. They could come and go freely, a parade of national guards and police no longer stood outside their gates, and people no longer yelled protests and burning X's.

In fact, they had a couple small businesses throughout the city that we doing well. White and his barrel of monkeys . . . err . . . familiars hadn't bothered lately, but they were waiting, watching, out of sight but not out of mind.

But inside the frost bitten windows, up on the eighth story of the brick building on Maple Street, Alec paced.

"Come on Maxie, how long does it take to get dressed?" he groaned, once again checking his watch - they were late.

Max had disappeared behind their locked bedroom door over an hour ago.

Decked out in non-ripped jeans, a black long sleeved button down shirt, a green tie, and his leather jacket, clean shaven and ready to go left Alec antsy.

Adjusting his tie nervously, he resumed pacing.

Original Cindy, Sketchy, Logan and Asha (who had gotten over Max and had hocked up with Asha-things were apparently going well), and Normal were all coming, and if his transgenic hearing was anything to tell by, it sounded as if the party was in full swing.

"Maxie!" Alec whinnied, he wanted to get going already. To be able to enjoy the party he and a few others had been planning for the last month.

But this time his comments were finally replied by a not-so-happy sounding Max, "I can't go!"

Max reluctantly left the room, stunning as always. Wearing a low cut green dress, her hair in a loss bun, a few wisps of curly hair lose around her face. Through not necessary, she wore a bit of make-up, matching color eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, and ruby red lip stick.

But despite her beautiful appearance, a frown adorned her face as she repeated, "I can't go!"

"Why?" A matching frown upon his too beautiful face.

"The straps of the shoes I was gonna wear broke." she said, holding said pair of broken high heels.

"Then wear another pair." It was an easy answer to an apparent easy question.

"I can't, none of the others go with my dress, and i can't wear anything else, this dress is perfect!"

"I doubt people will be looking at your shoes." He knew he defiantly wasn't, not when that dress hugged every curve.

She huffed, her frown deepening, "You don't get it. Tonight 'suppose to be perfect."

Hugging her carefully, avoiding snagging her hair he whispered, "Everything _is_ perfect."

"Not my shoes." She pouted.

"Not your shoes," he agreed, scanning his memory he asked, "What 'bout those black ones with the green dots?"

Her eyes lit up, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot 'bout those. Now where are those?" she asked nobody in-particular.

Retreating back into the room, she began to dig through the bottom of her side of the closet, shirts, jeans, jackets, undesired shoes were flung this way and that, her search coming up empty handed.

Scrunching his face in concentration, he scratched his head trying to recall what had happened to those shoes. They had come home from a especially _good_ time at Crash, cloths were being discarded and the following day it was he turn to clean the apartment and being tired from that night, he'd put them . . . where?

Not where they should be obviously, not in the other closet. In the . . . the . . . oven! Right in the oven!

Hey, he was tired that day, and it's not like they ever used the oven except for special occasions or when Alec felt up to cooking. Which he hadn't for awhile.

Retreating them, he handed them over to an excited Max.

And in an instant they were out the door, into the night, ready for the party.

---

HQ was no longer Head Quarters, where issues were brought to the attention to the power couple, discussed, and resolved, but now was transformed into the setting of the best party the world had yet to see.

Lights were scattered on any available surface, hung here and there, garlands, and wreathes on every wall, more ordainments and paper snowflakes snowed from the ceiling.

Another, smaller tree proudly stood tall, reaching the eight foot ceiling, it too decorated.

Off to the right was a small stage that was handcrafted to perfection, even though it was only going to get use that one time, atop sat Alec's piano, a set of drums, two guitars, and four microphones.

In the center what usually hosted many desks scattered about was a wide open space, perfect for the dancing that was indeed in full swing.

Food nestled on the opposite side of the room from the band, a colorful arrangement of turkey, ham, mash potatoes, different vegetable dishes, breads, stuffing, and of course the best part, dessert! Cakes, pies, cookies, tarts, everything and anything was baked for tonight.

Gifts had already been exchanged, Max a new leather jacket from Alec, Alec receiving new paint job for his bike, since it had been scratched a ruined a couple months ago. They gave Sketchy a top of the line camera and OC a couple of hot flashy shirts to attract the honeys.

But now the real fun had begun, the dancing and karaoke!

Alec had already dazzled the audience with a few ballets of Silent Night, Deck the Halls, Let It Snow and concluded with Jingle Bell Rock - the rest of the "band" adding in for that one.

The "band" played on as Alec left the piano to dance with Max. After many laughable and heart warming karaoke songs, the crowd decided that their fearless leaders need to give it a shot.

Many "Come on you two," and "Go on Max/Alec," were heard as the chanting grew louder until they caved and climbed on stage.

Slight fear fluttered in her stomach as she looked out upon the hundreds of people watching her, looking over to Alec she tired a small smile, failing as her fear grew. But reassurance glowed in his gold feckeld eyes dancing with joy as she sent her a huge smile as if trying to pass on his apparent calmness to her.

Microphone in hand, she heard the music start to play and instant recognized the familiar Christmas song that ranked in her top five. She glanced to her right to see if he too knew the words to this particular song, surprisingly he did too.

It was her line first, but instead of singing to the crowd she pivoted so she'd be singing to Alec, hoping her butterflies would die down with the eyes fix-sated on her, "I really can't stay."

He too turned to her, his green eyes intentally on her as he sang, "Baby it's cold outside."

"I've go to go away," she responded as she took a tiny step backwards.

Taking a smaller step forward as if approaching a scared animal, "Baby it's cold outside."

Staying in place she sang, "This evening as been . . ."

He too followed her lead to this little show she felt like putting on, "Been hoping that you'd drop by."

". . .So very nice."

"I'll hold your hand, they're just like ice." He too taking her hands, but unlike the lyrics they were warm.

"My mother will start to worry." She pulled away, once again stepping back.

He followed, inwardly grinning at this act she was putting on, "Beautiful what's the hurry?"

"My father will be pacing the floor." Again a step back.

"Listen to the fireplace roar." He stopped following as she bumped into the drum set, Max blushing a bit.

"So really I'd better scurry."

"Beautiful, please don't hurry."

She rolled her eyes as he too whined like the guy in the song, "Well maybe just half a drink more."

"Put some music on while i pour." He grinned at that total Maxie eye roll.

"The neighbors might think . . ."

"Baby it's bad out there."

"Say what's in this drink?" This time it was her to step forward.

"No cabs to be found out there."

"I wish i knew how . .

"Your eyes are like starlight now."

"To break this spell."

Twirling her curls with his index finger he sang, "I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."

She frowned, lightly slapping his hand away, "I ought to say no, no, no sir."

"Mind if I move in closer?" Like he'd ever ask!

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."

"What's the sense of hurting my pride." She smirked at the phrase that Alec too used every once in awhile.

"I really can't stay." She shook her head.

"Baby don't go." He pulled her to him.

Together they chanted, "Ahh, baby it's cold outside."

"I simply must go." Max pulling away.

"Baby it's cold outside." Alec clinging to her once again.

"The answer is no." She shook her finger at him.

"Oh baby it's could outside."

"This welcome has been,"

Interrupting her like Alec she often did too, "I'm lucky that you dropped by."

"So nice and warm."

"Look out the window at that storm."

"My sister will be suspicious."

"Man, your lips look delicious." He liked his lips, grinning.

"My brother will be there at the door."

"Waves upon a tropical shore."

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious."

"Gosh, your lips are delicious." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Well maybe just a cigarette more." Again that eye roll when she'd cave and he'd get his way.

"Never such a blizzard before."

Trying to escape his clutches even though she'd like any to just melt in his arms, but the show must go on or whatever that saying was, "I've got to go home."

"Oh baby you'll freeze out there." He whinnied.

"Say, lend me your coat."

He shook his head, his golden hair flying, "It's up to your knees out there."

"You've really been grand."

"I thrill when you touch my hand."

"But don't you see."

"How can you do this to me?"

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow."

"Making my life long sorrow."

"At least there'll be plenty implied."

"If you caught pneumonia and died."

"I really can't stay." She'd stop the effortless pulling away thing.

He sang as they were in each other's arms, "Get over that old 'out'."

Together they finished there lips brushing they whispered, "But baby, it's cold, cold outside."

They kissed as stunned silence echoed around them, they clapping and whopping and yells filled the room once again as the two pulled away. Their singing was beautiful, that in itself surprising the partiers, but the performance was too surprising at what they witnessed.

Jumping off stage, Original Cindy was the first to meet them as they made their way to the drinking stand.

"Man Boo, that was pretty hot and heavy you and Pretty Boy did." She smirked good naturally.

Flushing even more so, her checks now a nice candy apple red color, "Thought a lil show would go along good with it, that's all."

"Whatever that was, it was hot. Damn, your kids will come out _fine_! Even without Pretty Boy helping out in the genes department, those kids will be perfect."

"Cindy, we're just dating, it's not like we've. . . . er . . thought 'bout that kinda stuff." Alec answer, shifting foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

"Yeah, really Cindy."

Raising her hands up, "OC's just saying what she's thinking, no need to bit her head off." She smiled as she stopped a pretty looking honey that too happened to swing for Cindy's team, "Damn that some body, gotta jet."

Laughing, and after a refreshing cup of spiked egg nog, they returned to tearing up the dance floor until the wee hours of the mourning when the party died down and only a few remained.

Cindy had left the building with Miss Fine Body and Sketchy struck out and followed soon after, disappointed.

Mole, a new cigar in mouth and the rest of the pack clutched in hand had fallen asleep in one of the many wooden chairs, out like a light and none volunteered to wake his scaly ass up so they opted to just leave him be.

Only now Dix, Joshua, Max, and Alec remained, dead center of the after math.

Dix, a genomes garbage bag in hand, was the only cleaning, seeing that Max said, "Leave it Dix, we'll clean it up later, let's just go home."

Happily abiding he dropped it, said his goodbyes and left.

Turning to Joshua, Max hugged him fiercely, "Merry Christmas Big Fella!"

Hugging her back, with as much gusto, "Merry Christmas Little Fella."

Releasing her and setting her back onto the floor, he whispered in her ear, "Love you."

"Back at you."

Alec stepped over, clasping a hand on the guys shoulder, "Merry Christmas Josh, hope you had fun!"

Pulling Alec too into the same bone crushing hug he answered, "Joshua had a blast, Merry Christmas Medium Fella."

Whispering Josh said, "Take care of her."

"Course I will Josh, I promise."

Releasing Alec, he stepped back, "I know you will." Retreating out the exit he yelled over his head, "Goodnight!"

As he left, Max raised her eyebrows at Alec, questioning their whispered conversation, but didn't expect an answer.

Shrugging, he wrapped an arm around her waist, passionately kissing her.

Breathlessly she said, "I love you Alec."

He smirked down at her, "Of course you do, what's not to love?" Hugging her close he kissed her again, hard and said, "I love you too Maxie."

Knowing without a doubt that it was true as love for her and only her shown through his green eyes.

Smiling back she pulled him home ward as they started the short five minute walk to their apartment, breaking the moment by slightly shoving him she said, "I can name of couple of thing that's not to love, for one, what's with all the mess! And your shoes are everywhere. Tripping me, and they're huge! And that crap you call movies, can you say cheesy!"

Laughing he replied, "That's all you can come up with, that's pretty weak Maxie!"

"No, no I'm just gettin started. Another, why the hell do you always have to be so sarcastic. Can't you just shut up and keep from yapping on, and on, and on about absolutely nothing!"

Bringing a hand to his heart, "That hurts, Maxie, really it does."

She looked at him, shaking her head at his display, "Overdramatic much?"

"I'm overdramatic?" His eyebrows rose is disbelief.

"Well I'm not!"

"Of course not Miss I-can't-go-to-the-party-because-my-stupid-shoes-broke!"

Entering the apartment, they continued to bicker, laughing and having a little fun on each others expense until the sun rose. The sky a light red as the two finally drifted off to sleep, snuggled, feeling safe, protected, but most of all - loved.

* * *

I hope you liked it, it's sappy, no relay plot line, but w/e. Thought it would just a cute little Xmas fic for you all to enjoy. It's still Christmas, it is, for another 29 minutes at least. Thats how much i'm dedicated to this, to stay up for you people. Please review, and help me fix all those mistakes that i won't even bother finding, me too tired. G'Night and i'll get that last Merry Christmas in there, hope you all had a great day today! 

-Brianne


End file.
